


Stupid Bets

by hellaradholly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: The bet was a stupid idea honestly but Tetsurou was never one to turn down his overly excitable boyfriend and it’s not like their teammates weren’t used to them being absolutely disgusting with each other at all times."Bokuroo, The Vibrators Games during a practice match or training camp and the whole team knows. Basically Bokuroo making a bet who can last longer during a match and the team members have control over the remote. Go wild. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"Request by rappyon





	Stupid Bets

Tetsurou decided that his team was a bunch of sadistic pricks. Clearly that was a given, but this stupid bet was bringing out the worst in them, he thought to himself as sweat ran down his back and he could feel his thighs shaking.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be sweating so much this early in a match but the stupid fucking buzzing of the vibrator in his ass wasn’t helping much. Thankfully Koutarou didn’t look much better off. If he thought his team was full of pricks, Fukurodani was downright evil.

Every time Kou went to jump he stuttered slightly as the settings were cranked up momentarily before returning to a low droning that was just enough to be distracting. Tetsurou would know because his team was doing the same whenever he went to jump blocks.

The bet was a stupid idea honestly but Tetsurou was never one to turn down his overly excitable boyfriend and it’s not like their teammates weren’t used to them being absolutely disgusting with each other at all times. Their particular brand of disgusting just happened to border on grossly sappy and horribly indecent most of the time.

Tetsurou was pulled from his thoughts by the vibrator hiking up in intensity, Yaku giving him an absolutely evil smirk. Lev, as usual, seemed oblivious and Kenma seemed to be enjoying the torture. And it was torture. Tetsurou was putting all his effort into not dragging Koutarou to the locker rooms so both of them could finally get some relief. 

On the other hand, it was extremely entertaining (and unbelievably hot) to watch Koutarou struggle to keep some semblance of calm. They were both equally sensitive but Tetsurou was much better at hiding things than his boyfriend who seemed to be enjoying the toy a bit too much. Didn’t help that Akaashi was being a fucking tease with the remote. And he called Tetsurou a pain in the ass.

Jokes aside, he just wanted this goddamn match to be over so he can get his brains fucked out or fuck Kou’s brain out. Either was preferable at this point and he could feel his cock throbbing against his boxers from that train of thought. 

He was so fucking screwed, except he wasn’t, which was the problem. Maybe he lied about the whole no jokes thing. How else could he cope with his insistent hard-on. Staring at Kou’s thighs definitely wasn’t helping in that regard and he was getting ready to call it quits and accept the defeat.

“Getting tired babe?” Koutarou called teasingly from across the net, his own legs not completely steady despite his bravado.

“Course not, sweetheart.” Tetsurou responded with his own feral grin. There was no way he was going to lose that easily even if he did want to just get fucked already.

So, much to his misfortune, their match continued while the assholes he called teammates continued passing around the remote. 

By the time the match came to an end, Tetsurou couldn’t even be disappointed that they lost. Instead he grabbed Kou’s wrist and dragged him to the locker room as fast as he could and shoved his boyfriend onto the bench there. 

“I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to go crazy.” Tetsurou huffed, pulling Kou’s shirt off quickly and kissing him hard while large hands grasped at his ass. 

Tetsurou quickly parted from him to strip and pull lube and a condom from his locker. He was quite pleased to find Koutarou sitting completely nude now, vibrator that had been inside of him previously now sitting on the bench and turned off. 

“Get this on.” Tetsurou instructed, tossing the condom to his boyfriend as he pulled his own vibrator out carefully and definitely didn’t whimper.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy.” Koutarou breathed against his shoulder while he tugged the lankier teen into his lap. 

Tetsurou responded by applying lube to his boyfriend’s erection before biting at his neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat. “Inside me, now.” 

He was answered by his boyfriend’s dick stretching him wide, tearing an embarrassingly loud moan from his throat but god was it amazing. 

“Fuck Kou, please.” Tetsurou whined, eyes rolling back and nails raking down said teen’s muscular back.

Koutarou kept the pace hard and fast as both of them sought the release that had evaded them for too long. Tetsurou was sure he’d end up with some impressive bruises on his hips and ass before they were through but he could care less. All he cared about was his boyfriend’s  _ fucking awesome _ dick literally fucking away his sanity and restraint as louder moans escaped him between deep kisses. 

“A-aah! Fuck! Please!” Tetsurou begged as he could feel himself getting close to his climax. Everything was too hot and too perfect. He could feel it  _ so close _ and Koutarou was definitely there too if incoherent streams of “Tetsu” and “fuck” were to be any sign.

Tetsurou would definitely deny blacking out momentarily after his climax to anyone except his boyfriend who he was now kissing in a dazed stupor as they came down from the high. Koutarou had a stupid grin plastered on his face but Tetsurou was sure he looked the same so who cares. 

“If you two are done being disgusting the teams would like to be able to change and go home.” Akaashi sighed, leaving the two to snicker before scrambling on their jellified legs to get dressed.

Maybe bets weren’t so bad.


End file.
